Dances
by sevenpuddings
Summary: Falling in love with Danny Messer, in three parts or dances. My first DL fic.
1. The First Dance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just a poor kid trying to amuse herself. Those who own CSI are a lot richer than me.

-

-

-

_The First Dance_

-

I sensed him before I saw him; I felt his hot breath on my neck, as his whispered the words "Let's dance Montana," before I saw him too. I laughed quietly at those words, as I felt his hand wander around my waist, pulling me against his back.

I leant into the embrace, becoming lost for a moment or two, before nodding against his chest. I felt him grin into my hair as he pushed me forward and came to stand in front of me. Looking him up and down, rather, undressing him with my eyes, Danny looked more than inviting dressed in the tux, a requirement for the ball we'd been invited to.

He smirked down at me as he extended his hand out, which I accepted happily. He pulled me up close to him and led me onto the dance floor, where his arms instinctively wrapped around my waist once more, as my arms threaded themselves around his neck, my fingers tangled in his soft hair. I rested my head on his chest, and his chin found the top of my head. We swayed together like this, our bodies melting into one another, our hearts beating against one another.

I smiled slightly, and laughed gently against his chest. "Mmm Montana?" Danny's smooth voice flowed out, his accent taking a hold of my heart once again.

"I was just thinking," I replied softly "About the first time we danced like this."

I felt Danny's laugh rise through his chest. "It wasn't exactly like this, was it?" He answered as he pulled me tighter against him.

No, no it wasn't, I thought, as the memory flashed through my mind as it so often did.

-

It had been one, maybe two in the morning. Most of the light in the labs had been dimmed then, except for one.

Danny and I were working late, very late, to get the final paperwork of one case finished. Everyone else had left hours ago, leaving a rather eerie silence surrounding the labs. Crime and murder appeared to be in short supply that night.

I'd just finally become used to the silence, when a loud noise came from the corner. I turned sharply around to see Danny smirking that infamous smirk at me, standing next to the offending object. A radio that was playing old country hits.

"Thought you could relate Montana." Danny said, smiling at me.

Rolling my eyes, I began to turn around when his voice stopped me.

"Wait." He'd said, almost pleadingly.

Raising an eyebrow, I didn't answer, but stopped moving, waiting for him to continue.  
Shuffling his feet nervously, he ran a hand through his hair before asking me quietly "Do you uh, do you think, you might wanna dance?"

I looked down quickly so he wouldn't see the blush that had crept up around my neck onto my cheeks. Sitting like that for a few moments, I calmed my breathing before looking up and replying "Are you sure the sleep depravation and lack of caffeine in the labs hasn't made you a little crazy?"

He just laughed as he walked over to me. "What you worried about Montana?" He asked as he reached me, holding out his hand. "Not scared of actually having a good time, are you?"

I made a face and shook my head. Placing my own hand in his, I allowed him to pull me up.

"No, Messer, I'm afraid you'll actually have a good time."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, only pulled me towards the middle of the room, where there was enough space for dancing. He placed one of my hands on his shoulder, and put one of his own around my waist, while he held my other hand in his, extending it to the side. Danny was actually acting the like a gentleman. His grip wasn't too loose, but it wasn't too tight then either, like he was unsure of what exactly we were doing. Our hands remained locked with one another, as we moved gently to the music, a song unknown to both of us.

As he spun me around, I was actually surprised at the ease Danny obviously felt while dancing. I was also surprised with how at ease I felt dancing with him. We moved slowly to the music, our bodies edging closer together, his grip slowly tightening, my hand finding it's way from his shoulder to the nape of his neck, where I gently tugged at his hair.

I smiled as I looked up into his eyes, and he smiled down at me. His hands moved to around my waist as he pulled me tight against his body. It was all so natural to me, that I didn't think to stop him.

At some point the sung must have changed but we stayed in the same position, the beating of his heart lulling me into a dream like state.

"We've got paperwork to finish" I finally mummered against his chest.

"All work and no play make's Montana a dull girl." He mocked, as I stood back a little and really looked at Danny for the first time.

"So how do we fix that?" I asked, biting my lip innocently, as Danny nervously licked his lips.

It was one of those moments where everything felt slower than it really was. When time was beginning to stand still. That one perfect moment that you can pinpoint and say "That's when my life changed."

I closed my eyes in anticipation, as I felt Danny move his hands to the back of my head and tilt it backwards gently. After what seemed like hours, his lips finally met mine softly… and I became lost in what could only be described at pure, unadulterated bliss.

When I didn't pull away, Danny took that as a sign to deepen the kiss, as his tongue snuck it's way into my mouth, and began a dance with my own. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist, and while one of my hands became tangled in his hair, the other ran slowly up and down his firm chest, feeling, what I thought, was the body of a god.

Finally, when the need for air had become too great, his lips gave me one earth-moving kiss before pulling away from my own. His arms remained wrapped around my waist, our bodies touching in every possible way.

His cheeks were flushed red, his lips swollen from the aggressive kissing, and I could only assume I looked much the same. But to me, Danny had never been so… edible.

"Don't look at me like that Montana." Danny groaned deeply.

That had just made me want him more.

"Like what, Messer?" I'd responded quietly, raising an eyebrow and looking innocently up at him.

That elicited another groan.

"Like that. It's too sexy, and I may not be able to contain myself." He replied, untangling himself from me and walking across to the other side of the room.

"Would that be a bad thing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself, slightly cold from where Danny's body had left my own.

He laughed shortly, before replying "Hell no. I just want to ask you out on an actual date before we go there."

I gulped. I hadn't expected that.

"You want to go out on a date?" I said in a tiny voice, as Danny nodded from across the other side of the room.

"With me?"

"Montana, quit playing games with me. And quit looking at me like that." Came the reply.

I couldn't help but grin.

"I'd love to go out with you Danny." I said, skipping over to him and giving him a lingering kiss on the side of his mouth. "I just hope you won't behave yourself then." I added, whispering into his ear.

One final groan and I knew he'd loose it then and there if I didn't leave soon.

"See you tomorrow Messer." I said, grinning, as I grabbed my stuff and practically floated out the door.

A date with Danny Messer, who'd have thought that, could come from a dance?

-

**AN:** This is my first DL fic. I'm not used to writing about adults so please be kind. Also, this was posted on another site if it seems familiar.


	2. The Second Dance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except a crappy job that takes me away from writing.

-

-

-

_The Second Dance_

-

Danny's hands had absentmindedly been tracing circles on my bare back, and I had been lulled into a peaceful state by them. Suddenly, I felt his hands tilting my head up to face his.

"That first time, our first dance, it started everything about us. I was so nervous, that you'd laugh in my face, and walk out on me. Then go and do that girl thing with Stella where you tell her about how awkward it would be around the labs with you and I working together." Danny began to ramble, signaling that nothing would stop him.

"But you'd winked at me the next day, and I knew everything had meant the same to you as it had to me. That the feeling I had, they were reciprocated, even if I wasn't sure they were exactly mutual. You made me so nervous Montana." He said, leaning down to my ear and whispering "You still do."

I giggled against his chest as Danny continued.

"But the second, our second dance… that was so much more." He said, as I leant up and kissed the side of his lips.

"Yeah,' I agreed softly 'yeah it was."

-

We'd been on the rooftop of Danny's apartment building. The brilliant sun was setting in the distance; it was a rare night where the New York sky actually had stars. Add the stars to the lights of a thousand buildings that danced across the skyline, and the night, it had been magical.

Danny had made us a home cooked dinner. It was almost like our first proper date. Three weeks after the dancing incident, we'd finally managed to get around to it.

For hours we'd laughed and joked together in the mid summer heat, lost in our own little world, until a crack of thunder jolted us back into reality.

"Looks like a storm is coming." Danny had commented, and I'd laughed, replying "Not that I couldn't tell that for myself."

Neither of us had wanted the enchanted night to end, so we'd stayed on the rooftop until it was too late. The downpour had hit us suddenly; the only forewarning was that lone jolt of thunder. In the midst of running around, trying to salvage anything I could get my hands on, I had turned to see Danny smiling up into the rain.

Walking slowly over to him, he'd turned and pulled me close, speaking loudly into my ear, so to be heard over the rain and the wind.

"Dance with me Montana." He whispered as he pulled me close, wrapping my arms around his neck and them wrapping his own arms around my waist.

"But there's no music" I whispered a little timidly, unsure of where this whole situation was heading.

He laughed gently, before taking one of my hands in his own and kissing it gently.

"Sure there is. You're too literal Montana. Just listen."

Resting my head on his chest, I closed my eyes and tried to ignore how wonderful I felt having my body pressed up against his. Tried to ignore how my heart was pounding in my chest, and the shivers that were running over my body wherever Danny touched.

Instead, I focused on Danny's steady heartbeat, how it felt against my head. The rhythmic beating of the rain all around us. I focused on how right this felt, despite the fact we were dancing in the pouring rain. I focused on how I got butterflies in my stomach every time Danny said 'Montana' in his thick accent.

I smiled into is chest, then felt Danny move away slightly, and yell "What?" over the rain.

"You give me butterflies." I screamed happily up at him.

He'd looked at me strangely, before he broke out into a huge grin, and scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around and around in circles. Finally, he'd placed me down and immediately connected his lips to my own.

This kiss had been more urgent than our first. Danny had gripped my hips and pulled me against him, smiling into the kiss as he pulled away, leaving me wanting even more of his delectable mouth.

It was my turn to yell "What?" over the rain, as Danny grinned down at me.

I caught "You give me butterflies too" before his lips came crashing down on mine, and all rational thought was thrown out the window.

Honestly, who needs rational thought when they are making out with Danny Messer on a rooftop in the midst of one of the best summer storms we'd been offered in New York City?

I tangled my hands in his hair, half of which was matted to his forehead because of the rain. One of his arms stayed wrapped around my waist, the other held my head, pushing wet strands of my hair back behind my ear, and pulling me closer to him, as if any space between us was unbearable for him.

Danny moved his hips against mine, eliciting a groan from my lips.

"You're doing it again Montana" Danny groaned into my mouth, and I could only just hear it above the rain.

"What?"

"Making me not want to stop." He replied into my ear, then kissing down my neck as I arched into him.

"What makes you think…" I said, gasping as he sucked on a tender spot "That I want you to stop?"

Danny pulled his lips away from my neck and looked down into my eyes. In his eyes saw lust and desire, and I knew I felt it too.

"You saying you wanna continue this Montana?" Danny said gruffly.

"I think you know what I'm saying Danny." I replied, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck "You of all people know I'm not one to bullshit anyone."

"Something you've made fairly clear Montana." Danny growled as he picked me up quickly and ran towards the stairs down to his apartment.

I smiled into Danny's firm chest, at his eagerness, his happiness, his excitement. He was like a kid on Christmas.

And all it took was a little dance in a summer storm.

-

AN: Hope you enjoyed part two.


	3. The Third Dance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just a poor kid trying to amuse herself. Those who own CSI are a lot richer than me. I also don't own 'You and Me'... I'm just borrowing that to act as my muse.

-

-

-

_The Third Dance_

-

"I've never had so much fun in the rain before." Danny whispered into my ear "Or so much fun getting dry either"

Even after the months of dating, one sentence like that could still make me blush.

"New Yorkers don't know how to have fun in the rain." I replied immaturely as I poked my tongue up at him.

"And you being a country girl and all, you'd run around in every rain storm, right?" Danny replied, smirking down at me.

"Don't mock before you see Danny." I replied slyly, leaning up to whisper in his ear "Some storms can be amazingly sexy."

We still had our playful banter and our pet names. But we had more than that. Those first two dances had begun everything.

"We both got so sick after that night," Danny said as he spun me around. "And Mac, he knew something was up. So did Stella."

"I know." I replied "I still go red when I think of the looks they were giving us that week. And poor Don, he was so confused by everything."

"Well he didn't stay confused for long, did he now?" Danny laughed, as I groaned and buried my head into his chest.

"Must I be reminded Danny?" I pleaded with him.

"It was our third dance you know. That dance, if I remember correctly, made everything happen." He said softly, flashing me a grin and kissing my on the lips.

Amidst the kiss, came thoughts of the third dance we'd shared.

Danny was right. It made everything since then happen.

-

Danny and I had been unofficially seeing one another for a couple of weeks after the rain dance before our next dance came along.

After a long, tiring case I found myself alone in the locker rooms. Taking a minute, I lay down on one of the benches and closed my eyes briefly, letting all the strain work caused flow out of my body.

Through my closed eyelids I saw a shadow fall across my path of light. Opening one eye cautiously, I looked up to find Danny grinning down at me, his arms crossed over his firm chest.

"I'm tired," I moaned as I lifted my hands towards him, motioning for him to help me up. "We're definitely sleeping tonight." I added as he grabbed me hands and pulled me into a sitting position before letting go and sitting down behind me.

"Let's see if we still got it boys." He said in his thickly accented voice.

"Oh god" I groaned, "I'm dating a mad man."

"Dating Montana?" Danny questioned from behind me as his hands began to work their way across the knots in my back.

"Mmm" Was my reply as his hands gently caressed the tight flesh of my back, making the tense feelings begin to disappear.

"Are we dating Montana?" Danny asked again, as his hands continued to work their magic.

"Mmm, yes Messer. Is that going to be a problem for you?" I asked in a slightly demanding tone. Apparently Danny liked women who took charge every once in a while.

"No problem" Danny replied huskily, as we fell into a peaceful silence.

Danny was intoxicating. He was like this thing that I'd become addicted to, completely. On his day's off I'd find myself checking my phone every five minutes in case I'd missed a call, or a message… and when those messages came through, I'd smile to myself, and my heart would race, all because I knew he was thinking about me.

He was constantly surprising me, no matter what we did. Be it the little Italian restaurant he'd take me to for Dinner, or the sweet words he'd whisper in my ear as we fell asleep next to one another at night.

I'd find myself looking at him while he was working, watching his body move, watching his expressions change, from frustration, when he couldn't figure something out, to happiness when he closed a case. And if he flashed a grin in my direction, it took mere seconds for shivers to be sent down my spine. On the off chance he touched me, my whole body would go into overload, and all I could think of for the entire day was jumping him as soon as we got home.

"Lindsay" Danny murmured softly.

"Hmm" I replied not wanting to be pulled out of the dream like state his hands had lulled me into.

"You're beautiful" he whispered softly into my ear. "Dance with me" He continued, as gentle sounds of music graced my ears.

I bit my lip nervously, looking down and blushing before nodding and extending my hand towards his own.

_What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Danny began humming along with the words, as he held me close his hands settled on my hips.

"I didn't know you could sing." I said, smiling up at him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Montana" Danny replied, grinning. "Aside from the large amount of natural charm I possess, which is what makes you so obviously attracted to me." He continued.

I scoffed before retorting "And thank god I can over look the enormous ego you've got."

"I do not have a big ego!" Danny replied, scandalized that I would suggest such a thing.

"Yeah, you do." I laughed "But it's all part of your charm."

"So you admit I've got charm then, Montana?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes Danny. Now shut up and dance with me."

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Danny, we should get home."

"We and home in the same sentence." Danny replied gruffly, his head buried in the crook of my neck "I like how that sounds."

"You know what I mean Danny. I'm tired." I whined, hoping that he'd give in if I pleaded a little with him.

"I'm enjoying this dance Montana. I'll hold you up so you don't fall down." Danny said, spinning me around.

"You'll catch me if I fall, you mean?" I said gently, as Danny looked into my eyes and nodded a little.

"Always Montana." He said into my ear, before capturing my lips in a kiss.

_All of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

His body pushed against mine, and we found a solid surface when my back collided with the lockers. One of his hands moved up to gently caress my face, the other moved to the side of me, blocking me from escaping. Not that I'd want to escape Danny, especially when all I really wanted to do was rip…

"Danny" I said breathlessly "We can't do this here."

His lips attacked my neck as he ignored my request to move this display to somewhere a little more private, say, anywhere other than our labs locker room.

"Danny" I said again, attempting to push against his strong chest "I'm serious…" I began, but felt his hand creeping under my shirt and gently moving across the now bare skin.

"Danny…." I began a third time, but his lips on mine cut me off.

"You talk to much Montana." Came his brief reply, before he began gently nibbling on my bottom lip.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

His fingers running across the smooth toned skin of my stomach made all rational thought fly out the window. We'd been alone for a good ten minutes, could a few minutes of harmless kissing really be that big a deal.

Suddenly Danny's hand began to wander further up my shirt.

Not to harmless any more.

"Danny…" I tried one final time, only to be cut off by his tongue slipping into my mouth, beginning a heated battle with his own tongue. My hands moved from around his neck to under his own shirt as I softly grazed trails along the top of his jeans, causing Danny to let out a low hiss.

He pulled away from me slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one who said I talked to much Messer." I replied before pulling him towards me by his shirt and smacking my lips onto his once more, my hands once again roaming up and down his chest.

"This needs to go." I said eventually, breaking the kiss long enough to tug his shirt and wife beater off, exposing his toned chest.

"You drive me insane woman." Danny growled.

"Ditto" I replied, flashing his a short smile.

Danny's growl was even deeper this time. "Don't tempt me Montana." He said slowly, as he disentangled us.

"Tempt you?" I replied innocently, running my hand over his body "I would do no such thing."

"You're mad." Danny replied "Crazy, lost the plot." He rambled, boxing me in against the locker, pressing his entire body against mine. I moaned against him.

"You drive me mad." He whispered before attacking my lips.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right_

I became lost in his touch, in his body, which caused the most wondrous sensations all over my body. Shots of bliss shot between my legs as I craved to feel his naked body against my own. His hands were working their way on unhooking my bar, while I reached down to his belt, flipping it open, ready to slide it out.

"Aherm"

Danny's lips left my own as we both turned to look at the offender, but his arms remained tight on either side of my small frame, and his body still remained pressed up against mine. It was like a slow torture.

Flack was standing in the walkway from the lockers to the showers, dripping wet, with only a towel covering his bottom half. His cheeks were flushed pink, from embarrassment, but his lopsided grin remained as Danny and I both turned deep shades of red.

"Nice shower?" Danny said, smirking from beside me as I groaned at his inappropriate comment.

"Not as good as the one you're obviously getting tonight." Flack replied, winking at me as he walked past us to his locker.

I buried my head in Danny's shoulder as he began to laugh.

"This is so not funny." I groaned.

"Yeah, it is." He replied.

"Not exactly how I wanted to share with our co-workers that we're dating Danny." I said.

"They were bound to find out somehow Montana." Danny replied.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this Danny?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"For two reasons. One, they were bound to find out eventually Lindsay. This thing between us, it's serious for me, very serious. And not something that I'd want to hide." Danny began, practically glowing as he praised our relationship.

"I mean, I wanna marry you one day, and I think we're going to have to tell Mac and Stella a little before then." He continued, not realising what he'd just said.

"You wanna marry me?" I asked softly.

"Of course I do. And Mac and Stella would have to be there." He continued on, still not realising what he'd actually lay out on the table.

_And it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

-

"And right there and then, at that exact moment, that's when I fell in love with you, Danny Messer." I said, as I fingered the gold band on my left hand.

"And all it took was a simple dance." He replied, bending down to kiss me.

"I sill can't look Flack in the eye." I said, laughing as Danny pouted.

"It's long gone." He said, trying to make me be quiet for just one minute.

"You know, you never got around to telling me what number two was." I asked.

"I wanted to take you home and ravish you." Danny replied simply.

"Kind of how you were ravishing me when Flack walked in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh know, it would've been much dirtier than that." Danny stated.

"He walked in on us practically having sex." I exclaimed, baffled as to how Danny still didn't care about that.

"Yeah, but that was nothing compared to that other time." Danny reminded me.

"Oh yeah… that's the"

Danny cut me off with his lips.

Dancing with Danny Messer, not the worst thing in the world, not by far.

-

_Finis_

-

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
